The Hogwarts Adventures of the Thorn sisters
by Sollux Mindhony
Summary: There was a girl named rose she had a little sister named ruby.When they go to Hogwarts there life chang will it be for the better?Will they still be close or will war and houses keep them appart? read to find out./OCxOC HPxDm RwXHg OcxOc ect...


/Hey there this is a story me and Sister_momo are wrighting hope you guys like it~  
Disclame:We do not own Harry potter but we do own Our OC's.

It was a satarday afternoon a girl with long black hair and pail skin,She was in the garden reading one of her favorite books while her younger sister was gardening she had raven back hair unlike her sister her hair was short with long bangs,she has pali skin just like her sister."Rose,Ruby come inside.~"There mother called out to them her long black hair blowing in the wind and pail skin was glising in the sun light. She smiled at both of them as they got up and walked in with there in a chair with a letter was there father he had short black hair and a pipe in his mouth he was smileing."Rose some thing came for you in the mail"he held out the letter for her. She walked over to her father and took the letter and opend it. (HogWarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)Hedmaster:Albus Dumbledor (Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sore... , Super, Mugwump, International Confed Of Wizards)

Dear miss Thorn We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and find enclosed a list of all neccessary books and begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31 Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headistress.

Rose read the letter three times and she smiled brightly her father and mother smiled at her."Were so proud of you rose~"Her mother huged her tightly her father smiled and took a letter to there family owl,"send this to Hogwarts."The owl flyed out of the window Ruby looked at her sister and mother and sighed she turnd around and walked out of the room to her room."We will be going to diagon alley tomarrow okay hunny"Rose smiled and nodded she ran up to her was next to rubys room she stop at rubys door her little sister was reading a book about dragons "are you okay rubs?"Ruby looked up at her with her raven black bangs in her face "I am fine so you got in?" Her older sister walked in to the room and smiled and sat next to her younger sister "Yes I am so happy I cant wait to get my vary own wand!"she looked over to her sister "And I am going to send you a letter every day when I am there."Ruby looked at Rose and then went back to her book and started to read it Rose keep talking about what she was going to do once she gets to hogwarts."Miss Rose and miss Ruby diner is ready."They looked up it was there house elf Winter she had big hazle eyes and small gray hands "Thank you Winter" Ruby said she got off the floor and walked out of her room Rose walked up to Winter "did you hear Winter i am going to Hogwarts!"The house elf had tears in her eyes "Oh yes I did miss and Winter is vary sad that you will be gone."Rose frown a little "Ruby will still be here and I will come over on brakes."She said hopeing that it would cheer up the house looked at her and smiled a little "Rose get down here."Her mother called she walked down with winter and walked over to her seat next to her sister.A knock came from the door Winter went and got the door she came back in with a woman with longs balck hair and a man with gray hair."Grandma grandpa,"Rose and Ruby got up and walked over to them and huged them "Mother what are you doing here?"rubys and roses mom glared at the older woman "what i cant come see my grandchildern." She smirked at her daughter she looked back down at her grandaughters "I heard some one is going to Hogwarts~"Rose smiled up at her "I got my letter today!" There gradfather got out a box and gave it to rose she smiled and opend the boxs it was a quill and she picked it up "That is a Quick-Quotes Quill" The mother glared at her parents as rose smiled "thank you grandma,grandpa."She closed the boxs and puted it down then there grandfather took out another box and gave it to ruby he smiled at her ruby took the boxs and opend it inside was a grandmother smiled "that belong to your uncle's when she was in school."the father glared at them "I think its time for you to leave now."The older woman glared at him "fine lets go dear"She kissed both of the girls heads and they left."Ruby give me that book." there father said she looked at him "why are you not takeing rose gift that does not seam fair."Rose nodded she didn't think it was fair that she get to keep hers and ruby couldn't have hers."Because I said so now give it to me."Ruby droped the book and walked out of the room she walked in to hers and locked the door."Thats not fair dad!" rose ran upstairs and knocked on rubys door "Rubs let me in please."the door stayed closed rose sighed and walked in to her room she walked to her bed and layed down hopeing in the moring it would be better.

/Please Rviw and tell us what you think!


End file.
